1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toothbrushes and, more particularly, to a toothbrush with an integral toothpaste dispenser for prohibiting toothpaste residue from drying at a bristle head of the toothbrush.
2. Prior Art
In this highly industrialized society, we often have a chance to stay away from home for business or types of traveling, thus requiring a toiletry set that typically contains at least a toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, and soap. However, sometimes, one or two items in the toiletry set may be forgotten during packing preparations and, for example, the toothbrush may have been packed but the toothpaste has been carelessly forgotten. Hence, the teeth are brushed roughly or tumbled with water instead. As a result, the personal hygiene and the body health are affected unconsciously. Furthermore, foul breath may result in unintentional rude manners to others as one attempts to avoid conversations and the like.
The simply packed hygienic toothbrush in the hotel usually provides poor quality since the bristles on the toothbrush may sting the mouth or fall off during brushing. Even if the toothbrush provided by the hotel is expensively made with better quality, it is wasteful because usually the toothbrush in the hotel is discarded after being used once. If the toothbrush is going to be used for a second or third time, the toothpaste offered by the hotel is spent by this time. Besides, our contemporaries pay more attention to hygiene than before, and a lot of people are used to brushing teeth more than once a day such that a toothbrush and toothpaste is required after taking a lunch break. It is quite inconvenient, however, to carry a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser every morning while we leaving out for work.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toothbrush with an integral toothpaste dispenser in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a toothpaste dispensing toothbrush for prohibiting toothpaste residue from drying at a bristle head of the toothbrush.